Awkward
by Rebel Checkmate
Summary: Sasha goes out into the forest outside the walls, and Eren goes outside because maybe he was told to, or maybe he just likes her. Eren/Sasha, Eren x Sasha. The very first ErenxSasha fanfic.


**I've been on a hiatus for many reasons, and I apologize. I'm currently working on ****_Always there for you _****and ****_Shy Much _****as I write this. I'm also having a major creativity block at the moment. Again, I apologize deeply for my unexpected hiatus. So I thought to make up for it, I'd write a one-shot. It's an Attack on Titan one. Now, here's my deal with it. I always refused to watch it, until I actually bothered to see the trailer, and it wasn't half-bad. Ever since, I've been shipping Eren with either Levi or Sasha. This is going to be an Eren x Sasha one-shot. I hope this makes up for my damn vacation, and I hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

><p>Sasha was just walking around the forest, with brand new blades and a full gas tank. Killing titans wasn't just something she signed up for, it was a way of life now. It felt completely natural, swinging around a Titan's neck and smashing its nape to end their life. When Levi didn't pile up deliveries on her, she would sneak outside the newly-built walls and kill the surrounding Titans, or just go into the forest and take long walks there. Sasha loved the forest, it was home sweet home to her. To the minty-scented evergreen trees to the silky, soft moss, she loved everything about the forest. Titans weren't exactly abundant there, so she could sleep in a tree if she wanted to.<p>

But her favorite part wasn't just the scenery. It was the complete and utter silence. It may not look like it, but Sasha hates loud noises. She much rather prefers maddening silence. Besides Titans and the occasional winds, it was quiet. And she loved it very much.

She grappled herself to a tree, landing on a branch and sitting down. There was an Abnormal walking around. Sasha laughed, eating a piece of bread and grappling herself to its nape, slashing it repeatedly until its corpse was lying on the dirt path. There wasn't another Titan to be seen, so she grappled herself back to that tree she was on. It was pleasantly warm, and the silence made her sleepy.

* * *

><p><em>Sasha... <em>

Sasha fidgeted in her sleep, turning her neck back and forth.

_Sasha. _She heard it again, only more stronger. Her eyes twitched, but she didn't feel like opening them up.

"Sasha, goddammit, are you alive?!" Eren yelled, making her jump and wide-awake.

"Eren?" She asked, yawning and standing up. "What are you doing here?"

Eren puffed out his cheeks, with his hands resting at his hips. "Looking for you, Potato Girl. Where were you? I was worried sick!"

Sasha was obviously confused. Since when did Eren go out in the forest without someone? It was unlike him, plus, since when did he show any interest in her? He barely said her name, much less her nickname, and he never really did talk to her. So why was he getting mad at her for leaving without notice? She always did.

"Since when did you start caring about me? You always act like I don't exist, or you hate me. Plus, isn't it Levi's job to worry about who's here and who's not?" She smirked, leaning against the trunk. A small meadow of pink invaded Eren's face. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"S-Shut up! ... Of course I know you exist, and I don't hate you at all..." He muttered quietly, but loud enough so Sasha could hear him. "A-And anyway, Levi and Mikasa sent me here, so you should thank them." Sasha rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Alright, you whiner, I get it." She jumped down and landed on the grass. "You coming, or are you gonna stay there and act like you're pissed at me?"

Eren opened his left eye, seeing she was running back to the wall with her speed already. Whoops. Eren grappled himself to a tree and lowered himself on the ground, catching up with Sasha. Although that was pretty hard, considering she's the fastest runner ever.

"Wait up, Sasha-." He lost his footing and tripped right on top of her. Ow.

"Eren, get off of me, will ya?" Sasha asked, being squished by Eren's body weight. Felt like he gained more weight from the first time she met him. "Did you gain any weight, because you're crushing my spine."

The male shook his head from dizziness, and realized he was crushing Sasha. He immediately got up, offering his hand to her. "Sorry about that. And for your information, no. I didn't."

Potato Girl took his hand, getting up and brushing herself off. "Feels like it, though. You sure?" Sasha joked. Eren rolled his eyes and gave her a friendly punch in her arm. The two just walked back to the city without another word out of the both of them.

* * *

><p>Sasha returned home, with Eren behind her. The whole group was waiting for her, either with a worried look or an expression of anger. Levi especially seemed angered.<p>

"Sasha. Would you mind telling us exactly _why _you went outside the walls?" He asked grumpily. "I needed you here for a few deliveries, as well..."

She shrugged. "I do it all the time. That is, when you _don't _pile on deliveries for me just because I'm the fastest runner here."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at her. "At least thank Eren. Without him, we wouldn't of known you were gone-"

"Ahem!" Eren cleared his throat rather loudly, interrupting his adopted sister.

"Everyone, let's go back for dinner. It's getting late." Levi commanded, the rest of the group leaving behind him, along with Mikasa. Eren was about to leave, but something grabbed his collar rather forcefully. Eren turned his neck to face Sasha, smirking.

"I still wouldn't of fallen for it. Levi wouldn't of noticed and your sister hates me." She laughed, catching Eren in his little white lie. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I-I, w-well... Somebody had to, right?" He stuttered nervously. Sasha let go of the back of his shirt, but instead grabbed the front of it and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Eren's face toned down to a more rosy-like color, his blue eyes widened. But he did kiss her back. Sasha broke the kiss, with another famous smirk across her face.

"Love ya too, Eren." She said, running to catch her dinner before it got cold.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. That was that, and again, I'm sorry for my hiatus. I'm working on my stories as I write this, like I said before. But either way, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. <strong>


End file.
